StValentin
by JaneDeBoy
Summary: OS St-Valentin. Bella penser passer sa St-Valentin seule mais c'était sans compter sur l'arriver d'Edward.
1. Chapter 1

_Surprise !_

_Voilà un OS spécial St-Valentin entre Edward et Bella_

_J'èspère qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture_

_et _

_Bonne St-Valentin_

_******_

**_POV Bella_**

" Tu es sûr que c'est bon Bella ? "

" Oui Alice t'inquiète pas je peux gérer toute seule, va te préparer. "

" T'es un ange Bella, merci, et t'inquiète pas, l'année prochaine c'est ton tour "

" Pffff "

" Arrête d'être défétiste Bella, chaque pot à son couvercle et moi j'ai trouver le mien donc tu trouvera forcément le tien. "

" Si tu le dit ! "

" J'ai toujours raison Bella ! Bon allez j'y vais je suis à la bourre. "

" Ok ! Passe une bonne soirée et une bonne St-Valentin ma belle, passe le bonjour à Jazz ok ? "

" Pas de problème. Ah au faite, Mlle Cullen va passer, elle voulait faire un dernier essayage accompagnée de son frère. Allez bonne soirée Bee "

" Bonne soirée Al "

" Et n'oublie pas que je t'aime "

" Je t'aime aussi "

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 14 Février, jour de la St-Valentin et un an que je suis seule, désespérement seule.

Il y a pile un an, je me suis faite larguer par celui que je croyais être l'amour de ma vie alors qu'il n'ait qu'en faite le plus gros connard que cette terre n'ait jamais portée.

Il pouvait pas attendre le lendemain pour faire ça ? Non, bien sur que non.

Et depuis un an, c'est le desert dans ma vie sentimentale.

Bien évidement, Alice Brandon, ma meilleure amie a tout tentée pour me trouver quelqu'un, en vain.

Elle, file le parfait amour avec Jasper Withlock depuis bientôt deux ans et ce soir il a décider de lui demander sa main.

Pffffff

Je n'eu pas le temps de m'apitoyer un peu plus sur mon sort que je vis la porte de la boutique s'ouvrir et laisser entrée une merveilleuse blonde, grande, bien foutue, suivit d'un homme, que dis je, d'un dieu ! Grand, mince, les cheveux cuivré coiffé en bataille, totalement sexy.

La jeune femme s'avanca vers moi avec un grand sourire.

" Bonjour, je suis Mlle Cullen, je viens pour faire l'essayage de ma robe. "

Ah j'avais oublier de vous dire, je travaille dans une boutique de robe de mariée. Le comble !

" Oui bien sur, Alice m'a prévenue de votre passage, je suis Bella, enchantée. "

" Enchantée Bella, vous pouvez m'appeler Rosalie et celui que vous voyez derrière moi c'est mon frère Edward "

" Enchantée Bella "

" Edward. Si vous voulez bien me suivre "

Je les fis alors s'avancer vers les cabines d'essayages et les fis assoir sur un canapé puis partis dérrière chercher la robe. Une fois trouvée, je revins vers eux.

" Voilà votre robe " dis je en ouvrant le rideaux d'une cabine, posant sa robe à l'intérieur.

Elle prit place alors dans la cabine et se changea. Pendant se temps, je restais à côté,faisant un peu de rangement.

" Voila " dit elle en sortant de la cabine.

Cette robe lui allait à merveille. C'était une robe blanche, bustier avec quelques petites dentelles roses pales sur le bustier ainsi que du rose sur le coté opposé de la jupe.

" Tu es magnifique Rose " lui dit Edward

" Il a raison elle vous va à merveille "

" Merci beaucoup " dit elle émue

" Vous avez besoin de faire quelques retouches ou pas ? " lui demandais je

" Non ca va, elle est parfaite "

" Trés bien, le mariage est pour quand ? "

" La semaine prochaine. Bon bin je vais aller me changer alors " dit elle en retournant dans la cabine

" Ca fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici ? " me demanda Edward

" Deux ans " lui répondis je " Cette boutique appartient à ma meilleure amie, c'est elle qui crée les robes. "

" Elle n'est pas ici ? "

" Non, c'est la St-Valentin donc elle est partie ce préparer bien assez tôt "

" Et vous ? "

" De quoi ? "

" La St-Valentin "

" Oh pas besoin, je suis seule. "

" De même. Mes parents sortent, ma soeur et son fiancé aussi, alors soirée en solo devant la télé avec une bonne pizza. " me dit il en souriant

" Bon programme, je sens que je vais faire la même chose " lui dis je

" Voila c'est bon " dit Rosalie en sortant de la cabine " Tout est parfait, merci beaucoup Bella "

" Avec plaisir "

" Bon bin, on va y aller, je repasserais dans la semaine chercher la robe. "

" Trés bien, je note ca. "

" Alors à bientôt Bella " me dit Rose

" A bientot oui "

" Bella " me dit Edward avec un sourir en coin totalement craquant

" Edward " lui repondis je en rougissant. Evidemment je sais pas faire autre chose que de rougir.

Et les voilà partis, me laissant de nouveaux seule.

J'en avais vraiment marre, je commençais sincèrement à déprimer, j'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je m'occupe.

Je décider alors de me cloitrer dans le bureau pour faire la comptabilité du magasin, histoire de faire passer le temps.

Une fois terminer, je sortis de bureau et me rendis compte que la pluie c'était mise à tomber, rien d'étonnant à Forks, mais surtout qu'il faisait déjà nuit.

Je regarder alors l'heure et vis qu'il était déjà 19h passé.

Je me mis alors à ranger la boutique, ayant tout mon temps, personne ne m'attendant à la maison.

Je rangeais alors la robe Mlle Cullen dans la réserve et me mis à regarder les autres robes, me demandant laquelle m'irait le mieu si jamais un jour ...

****************

" Bonne St-Valentin à toi Bella " me dis je

J'étais sur la petite estrade, dans l'autre partie de la boutique à coté des cabines, affublée de la plus belle robe de mariée que j'avais trouvée, ainsi qu'un petit voile et une coupe de champagne dans une main.

Alice avait toujours pour habitude de laisser une bouteille de champagne, dans le petit frigo de la réserve, pour les clientes, mais celle là, elle était pour moi. C'était ma soirée.

Je me mis alors à révasser sur ce que pourrais être le mariage de mes rêves tout en me dandinant sur l'estrade au son de la musique.

Je voyais un grand jardin remplit de petite fleur. Des chaises blanches étaient disposées de chaque cotés d'une allée, qui donnait sur une tonelle remplie de fleurs.

A mon bras se tenait Charlie, mon père, shérif de Forks. Nous nous avançions dans l'allée au son de la marche de Wagner.

Les invités nous regardaient, souriant.

" Tu es la plus belle mariée que j'ai jamais vu "

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh " criais je

Je me retournais et vis Edward me regardant, une lueure indéfinissable dans les yeux

" Tu m'as fais peur " lui dis je. Heureusement pour moi, la coupe de champagne que j'avais dans les mains était vide, sinon adieu la robe.

" Excuse moi " repondit il " Jme suis dis que tu n'avais peut être pas envie de passer la soirée toute seule alors " dit il en montrant la boite en carton qu'il tenait dans ses mains, contenant certainement une pizza, et dans son autre mains des soda.

" C'est gentil d'avoir penser à moi. Jdois dire que je commencais à déprimer toute seule" dis je en descendant de l'estrade et posant mon verre sur une petite tablette.

" Et bin maintenant je suis là " dit il en posant à son tour la boite et les soda par terre et s'avancant vers moi.

" M'accorderiez vous cette danse " me demanda t-il

" Avec plaisir, mais jsais pas danser " repondis je en rougssiant

" Tout est dans le marié "

" Le marié ? " demandais je confuse

" J'ai une magnifique mariée célibataire en face de moi alors je prends la place du marié. Tu veux ? "

" Avec plaisir, cher époux "

Il me serra contre lui, laissant peu d'espace entre nous. Je passais les bras autour de son cou et poser ma tête sur son épaule, quand à lui, il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et nous fit entamer un slow au rythme de la musique.

" Pourquoi déteste tu tant la St-Valentin ? " me demanda t-il

" Ce faire larguer à cette date la, ca te convient ? "

" Outchh, ca fait mal oui. Et depuis ? "

" Depuis rien " repondis je " C'est ca qui est le plus déprimant. "

" Et bien ce soir on oublie tout ca, on va passer une excellente soirée " dit il

Une de ses mains commenca à se déplacer, descendant à la limite de mes fesses alors que l'autre remontait dans mon dos. Il dégagea mes cheveux ainsi que le voile et vint m'embrasser le cou puis remonta vers mon oreille.

" Je t'ai déjà dis à quel point tu étais belle ? " me murmura t-il

" Non " soufflais je

" Tu es magnifique "

" Il en est de même pour toi " lui dis je

Je relevais ma tête et me mis alors à l'embrasser dans la nuque comme il m'avait fait quelque instant plus tôt.

Je détachais alors mes mains et commencais à defaire sa chemise tout en continuant mes baiser dans son cou.

" Bella ... "

" Humm ?? "

" On devraient peut être manger non ? "

Il veut tout me gacher lui ou quoi ?? Non mais je rêve. C'est lui qui à commencer alors je termine !

" Humm t'as raison, mais avant ça il faudrait que je me change, j'ai pas envie de tacher la robe "

Je commencais alors à partir en direction de la réserve tout en enlevant le voila et en à defaisant ma robe qui commencait à tomber, laissant voir mon dos nu, ainsi que le début de mon string.

Arrivée dans la réserve, j'attendis quelques seconde puis entendis ses pas venirent vers moi, alors là j'enlevais la robe.

Une fois celle ci au sol, je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes seins et il commenca à les malaxer, me faisant gémir.

" Tu ... T'as plus faim ? " haletais je

" Si ... mais de toi " dit il en embrassant mon épaule

" Hummm ... Edward "

Il me retourna et prit possession de mes lèvres. Nos langues se lancèrent dans une bataille sensuelle. Ses mains revinrent prendre mes seins et il se mit à les malaxer tout en pincant mes tétons qui pointaient pour lui. Il se détacha de ma bouche pour nous laisser respirer puis pris mon sein gauche dans sa bouche, le sucant et mordillant.

Sa main gauche descendit jusqu'au niveau de mon string et se fraya un chemin jusque dans mon intimitée complètement trempée.

De ses doigts il écarta mes lèvres intimes et se mit à les carresser.

" Bordel Bella, t'es trempée " dit il en lachant mon sein

Sa main sortit de mon intimitée et j'en profiter pour enlever mon string, me retrouvant complètement nue face à lui, qui était encore tout habillé.

Il prit ma jambe gauche et la posa sur son épaule. Une de ses mains vint sur mes fesses qu'il malaxa alors que l'autre se joignit à sa bouche sur mon intimitée.

Il commenca à me lécher puis introduit directement deux doigts en moi.

" EdwAAArrd !!! "

Il continua alors à me laper et accéléra ses mouvements de va et vient dans mon vagin

Je sentis mes parois se resserer, signe que je n'allais pas tarder.

" Edwaaaaaard .. je ... je vais venir ... "

" Alors vient ma belle ... jouis pour moi " me dit il tout en continuant ses va et vient du plus en plus fort puis vint mordiller mon bouton

" EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRD !!!!!! "

Il sortit ses doigt et lécha tout mon jus puis posa ma jambe tremblante par terre. Il se leva, me regarda droit dans les yeux et ses mis à lécher ses doitgs un par un, prenant tout son temps.

Il vint m'embrasser et je pus me gouter à travers sa langue, ce qui m'excita de nouveau.

Je defis alors ses boutons de chemise un par un puis la fis tomber à terre et m'attaqua à son jean qui rejoignit assez vite sa chemise.

Je me mis à genoux et embrasser son sexe à travers son boxer noir.

Je pris les rebors de l'élastique et descendis son boxer, laissant place à une érection imposante.

Je commencais alors à entamer des va et vient sur son sexe avec ma main puis vint embrasser son gland, le faisant gémir.

Je passais ensuite ma langue sur toute sa longueur, titillant de nouveaux son gland

" Putain Bella .... "

Je pris alors d'un coup son sexe dans ma bouche et commencais des va et vient essayant d'aller toujours plus loin au fur et à mesure, utilisant de temps en temps mes dents sur sa longeur.

" Oh .. Bella ... ouiiiii ... comme ca ... "

Il mit alors une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et me donna un rythme plus rapide tandis que je commencais à malaxer ses testicules d'une main, l'autre sur ses fesses.

" Putain Bella .. jvais ... venir "

Il voulu m'arreter, mais je continuer, jusqu'à ce qu'il explose

" BEEEEELLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAA !!! "

J'avalais tout ce qu'il donnait et le nettoya de ma langue puis il m'aida à me relever.

" Putain Bella ... c'était la meilleure fellation de toute ma vie "

" Tu m'en vois ravis " lui dis je souriante

Il vint alors m'embrasser tout en caressant mon corps puis déposant des baisers un peu partout sur mon corps.

Il mit ses mains sur mes hanches et me retourna. Je me retrouvais donc dos à lui, puis il me pencha vers l'avant tandis que je m'appuyais sur la table face à moi.

Il vint me déposer des baisers le long de ma colonne vertébrale, collant son érection contre mes fesses.

Il me fit me cambrer un peu plus, puis je sentis son gland contre mon intimité.

D'un coup sec il me pénétra, nous faisant crier de plaisir. Il commenca alors des va et vient.

" Plus viiite Edward ... ouiii ... "

" Oh Bella ... t'es si sérrée... putain ... c'est trop bon "

Il continua à aller de plus en plus vite et je sentais ses testicules cogner contre mon clitoris. J'avais les jambes tremblantes et je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à venir.

" Putain Edward ... ouiii ... jvais ... vniiirr... "

" Va y ma belle ... crie ... "

Il lui suffit que quelques coups de reins encore plus dur et je sentis mes parois se ressérer autour de son sexe.

" EDWAAAAAARD !!! "

" BEEEELLLLAAAA !!! "

Je le sentis alors se répendre en moi et ses bras ressérer ma taille puis nous releva. Il sortit alors son sexe de mon vagin, laissant place à un grand vide.

" Bella j'ai oublié la capote, mais t'inquiète pas jsuis clean "

" Pareil et jprends la pillule donc c'est bon. "

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa

" C'était génial ma belle "

" Oh ouiii , je suis d'accord avec toi."

" Si tu veux on va manger et aprés on pourra passer au deuxième round ? " me proposa t-il avec un sourire en coin

" Avec plaisir " lui dis je

Nous sortimes alors de la réserve, complètement nus, et nous commencâmes à manger la pizza qu'il avait ramener, accompagnés de quelques gorgés de champagnes.

Nous avions presque finit la bouteille lorsque je vis Edward la prendre et la verser sur moi.

L'alcool glissa alors entre mes seins pour venir s'échouer dans ma féminitée. Edward me coucha et suivi le chemin de sa langue, récoltant chaque goutte de champagne.

Il se releva et sans que je m'y attende il me pénétra, me faisant crier de surprise et de plaisir.

Il prit mes chevilles et les noua autour de ses hanches, lui permettant de me pénétrer plus profondément, puis l'orgasme nous vint rapidement.

Edward s'allonga sur le dos et me prit dans ses bras, ma tête sur son torse.

" Alors cette St-Valentin ? " me demanda t-il

" La meilleure ! " lui repondis je en l'embrassant.

_******_

_Alors ??? _

_Suite ... Pas suite ..._

_Bisous _

_*JaneDeBoy*_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour, Bonjour !_

_Me revoila avec un nouveaux chapitre et un bond dans le temps._

_Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissées des reviews, ca m'a fait trés plaisir._

**_Aely,mela,cynthia,SoSweetySoCrazy,celine68990,Habswifes,katner,Ginie74,Clochette13,car1a,ptitfantome,Adore Youu, aliecullen4ever,christou57,midsum,bichou85,Madison,sweety,lilly,cola76,lena_**

_Je tiens aussi à m'excuser d'avance car j'ai pas relu, donc pas corriger !_

_Désolée !_

_Je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve en bas !_

**_1_****_ ans plus tard ..._**

Aujourd'hui était un jour exceptionnel et ce pour deux raisons.

La première : Alice allait se marier.

Un an que Jasper lui avait fait sa demande lors de cette soirée de Saint-Valentin et qu'elle avait acceptée.  
Le lendemain même elle avait essayer toute les robes de la boutiques, a voir laquelle lui allait le mieux.  
Au final elle avait décider de ce la créer elle même pour l'occasion.  
Puis vint le choix de la date, alors quoi de mieux pour cette grande romantique que la Saint Valentin ?  
La fête des amoureux et un an aprés la demande de Jasper.

La deuxième : Cela faisait un an jour pour jour que je vivais le parfait amour avec Edward Cullen.

Nous avions passés une bonne partie de la soirée dans la boutique puis nous avions finis de rejoindre mon appartement où nous avions refaient l'amour puis dormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
En me réveillant le matin j'avais crue à un rêve jusqu'a ce que je sente sa prise autour de mon corps.  
Nous avions passés la journée à parler de nous, à se connaitre racontant nos vie.  
Edward vivait sur Seattle, seul, où il exercer son métier d'avocat.

La semaine suivante j'assistais au mariage de Rosalie et Emmett McCarthy en tant que petite amie officielle d'Edward.  
Le mariage c'était passé à merveille et j'avais fais la rencontre avec les parents Cullen.  
Enfin, j'avais rencontrée Esmée, qui avait été d'une extrême gentillesse avec moi.  
Quand à Carlisle, je l'avais déjà rencontrer à de nombreuse reprise dû à ma maladresse légendaire, à l'hôpital de Forks où il est médecin.  
J'avais passée une bonne partie de la soirée avec Esmée, Rosalie et les cousines d'Edward, Irina et Kate avec qui je m'entendais à merveille.

Les jours, les semaines passaient et l'amour entre Edward et moi ne faisait que grandir.  
On passaient nos semaines au téléphones durant des heures et aussi sur l'ordinateur ou je pouvais l'admirer grâce à la webcam.  
Nos week-end, nous les passions ensembles, soit à Seatlle, soit à Forks.  
Puis lors d'un de nos week-end sur Seatlle, Edward m'avait annoncé sa décision de venir s'installer sur Forks, pour se rapprocher de moi et sa famille.  
J'étais sur un petit nuage !  
En apprenant la nouvelle à Alice, elle avait sautée sur l'occasion pour plier bagages et aller vivre chez Jasper pour laisser place à Edward.

Cela faisait maintenant huit mois que nous vivons ensemble.  
Huit mois de pur bonheur, malgré quelques petites disputent mais rien de bien méchant.

Aujourd'hui nous étions toutes les trois réunis, Rosalie, Alice et moi dans mon appartement à nous préparer pour la mariage tandis qu'Emmett, Jasper et Edward étaient dans celui de Jazz.  
Je sortais de ma douche, me sechais, enfilais mes sous-vêtements suivi d'un peignoir puis retrouver Rose et Alice dans la salle de bain de la chambre d'amis, anciennement celle d'alice, où elles étaient en train de se coiffer et maquiller.

" Ahhh enfin t'es sortis ! " me lanca Alice

" Oh ca va, j'étais pas si longue que ca ! "

" Bon allez assieds toi la Bella que jte coiffe "

Sous les ordres d'Alice, je prennais place sur la chaise face au miroir et me laissais faire. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Rose pris le relais pour faire mon maquillage tandis qu'Alice pauffiner sa coiffure quand la sonnette retentis.

" Ca doit être ma mère ! " dit Alice en sortant de la salle de bain en courant.

" C'est bon j'ai fini Bell's. T'es superbe ! " me dit Rose

" Merci Rose " dis je rougissante.

Nous sortions de la salle de bains pour retrouver Alice en compagnie de Carmen dans la chambre.  
Nous nous embrassâmes puis je sortis de l'armoire nos robes de demoiselle d'honneur pour Rose et moi puis de la robe de mariée d'Alice.  
Nous enfilâmes nos robes pandant que Carment aidée Alice à enfiler la sienne, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire puisque nous l'aidâmes.

Une demi-heure plus tard nous étions devant l'église où nous retrouvâmes Emmett et Edward.

" Tu m'as manqué " dis je à Edward en l'embrassant, m'accrochant à son cou

" Toi aussi mon ange, une heure de plus et je serais venu te chercher " dit il en posant un baiser dans mon cou

" Bon allez les amoureux on s'écarte ! " nous dit Alice " Moi j'ai un fiancé qui m'attends dans l'église ! "

Sous les ordres de la mariée, les portes de l'église s'ouvrit.

La cérémonie c'était passée à merveille. C'était à la fois simple et émouvant.  
La soirée se passait dans un resto chic de Port Angeles.  
La salle était magnifique et très chic, blanches avec des lustres en cristals.  
Des tables rondes étaient recouvertent de nappes blanches et les chaisse étaient recouvertent de tissus blanc en satin entourée de noeuds rose pastel.  
Les assiettes en porcelaines, les couverts en argents, les verres en cristal avec des serviettes roses.  
On se serait cru au mariage de cendrillon ! Du Alice tout crachée !

Le repas avait était délicieux et les gens commencaient à se déridés et à se déancher sur la piste de danse grâce aux quelques verres d'alcool bu pendant le repas.

" M'accorderiez vous cette danse mademoiselle ? " me proposa Edward

" Avec plaisir ! " lui répondis je tout sourire.

Edward pris ma main et m'entraina sur la piste de danse pour un slow.

Mes bras autour de sa nuque, les siennes autour de mes anches, nous dansâmes au rythme de la musique.

" Cette nuit loin de toi a été horrible " me dit il

" Jsuis d'accord avec toi. Tu m'as tellement manquer "

" Moi aussi mon amour, mais je compte bien me ratrapper ce soir "

" J'èspère bien "

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et rapidement sa langue vint demander l'acces que je lui offris rapidement.

Nos langues dansaient au même rythme que nous. Ca m'avait tellement manquer !

Ses mains se déplacèrent. Pendant qu'une remontait dans mon dos pour finir sur ma nuque, l'autre se déplacer vers ma fesses gauche qu'il se mit à serrer me faisant gémir.

" Hey ! Y a des enfants ici les jeunes ! "

" La ferme Emmett ! " gronda Edward.

" C'est bon jme casse ! On était juste venue vous dire aurevoir avec Rose ! "

" On va y aller nous aussi " leur dis je

" Ah bon ? " me dit Edward

" Oui chéri, jsuis un peu fatiguer. " dis je en posant délicatement ma main sur sa fesse, la caressant

" C'est vrai t'as une petite mine, on devrait aller se coucher ! " dit il plus convincu

Nous nous dîmes alors aurevoir ainsi qu'à Jazz et Alice puis à quelques inviter.  
Il était 3h quand nous montâmes dans la voiture, prenant la route en direction de l'hotel que nous avions loué à quelques minutes du restaurant.

Une fois arrivé, nous sortîmes rapidement de la voiture, courant presque jusqu'à la reception pour prendre la clé de la chambre.

" Bonjour, j'ai une réservation au nom de Cullen " dis Edward rapidement ne laissant pas le temps au receptionniste de dire un mot

" Effectivement, c'est la suite numéro 4 au deuxième étage, voici votre pass "

" Merci beaucoup " réussis je à dire avant qu'Edward ne me tire jusqu'à l'ascenceur

" Préssé Mr Cullen ? " lui dis je rigolant

" Tu l'es autant que moi alors rigole pas ! "

Il m'attira a lui et m'embrassa passionément. Le ding de l'ascenceur retentit et Edward nous y engoufra continuant notre baiser.  
Mes mains déboutonnèrent à moitié sa chemise quand la porte s'ouvrit. Je continuais alors qu'Edward chercher d'un oeil la suite.  
Arrivé devant celle ci, il l'ouvrit rapidement me trainant dedans avant de refermer la porte avec son pied.

Sa chemise entièrement déboutonner, je lui enleva sa veste en même temps que sa chemise me laissant une magnifique vue sur son torse musclé.  
Je defis le bouton de son patalon ansi que sa braguette puis lui fis tomber. Il enleva rapidement ses chaussure, chaussette et pantalon, restant uniquement en boxer noir montrant une érection impressionnante.

Je dois dire que de ce côté la je suis gatée !

" La vue te plait ? "

" Tu ne t'imagine même pas à quel point ! " lui dis je

" Montre moi alors ! "

Je me mis alors à genoux, ayant préalablement enlever mes chaussures, puis saisi l'élastique de son boxer.  
Une fois le boxer enlevé, je pris son sexe en main faisant quelques va et viens puis passa ma langue sur toute sa longueur et le pris entièrement dans ma bouche.  
Je me mis alors à jouer avec ma langue sur son gland tout en lui effactuant des va et viens avec une de mes mains tandis que l'autre lui caresser ses testicules.

" Putain Bella ! " grogna t-il

Je le repris alors entièrement dans ma bouche puis une de ses mains se posa sur ma nuque alors que l'autre se fouragea dans mes cheveux, me donnant le rythme voulu.  
Au bout quelques va et viens je sentis son sexe frémir dans ma bouche puis il se déversa en quelques jets que j'avala.

" Bordel Bella c'était ... whouawww "

" Je t'aime " lui dis je en me relevant

" Je t'aime aussi mon amour, vient " dit il en me dirigenant vers le lit.

Il defit alors ma robe en vitesse puis se débarassa de mes sous-vêtements.  
Je m'allongeais sur le lit. Il se positionna alors au dessus de moi et m'embrassa.  
Une de ses mains vint se poser sur ma féminitée qu'il se mit à caresser.

" T'es toute mouiller mon ange, putain "

" Edward vient maintenant s'il te plait, jpeux pas attendre ! " lui dis je

Suivi ma recommandation il me pénétra d'un magnifique coup de rein me faisant gémir

" Ohh Edward ! " gémis je

" Oh mon amour, c'est toujours un plaisir d'être en toi ! "

" Plus vite s'il te plait "

Il accéléra ses va et vient, venant plus durement en moi, m'emplissant profondément.  
Il pris mes cuisses en main et les releva faisant passer mes jambres sur ses épaules.  
Les sensations était encore meilleure

" Plus fort " haletais je

" Putain Bellaaa "

Ses coup des reins me faisaient hurler de plaisir. On n'entendais que nous et le lit qui congnait contre le mur de la chambre.

" Edwaaaaard , j'y suis presque, ouiiiiii , Edwaaaaard "

Il se mit alors a titiller mon clitoris de son pouce et mon orgasme arriva

" EdwaAAAAAAAAAArddd !"

" BeellAAAAAAAAAAA "

J'étais coucher sur lui, reprenant ma respiration, alors que je caresser son torse.  
Ses mains, elles, caressaient mes cheveux.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, il stoppa ses caresses et me pouusa légèrement, me faisant retomber à ma place.

" Je prends un ptit truc j'arrive " me dit il

Je le vis alors se lever et chercher quelque chose, me demandant quoi au juste.  
Il pris alors sa veste en main et fouilla dedans puis se réinstalla sur le lit.

" Qu'est-ce que t'as pris ? " lui demandais je

" Tiens " dit il me tendant une petite boite en velour noir.

Les yeux commencaient à me piquer, signe que les larmes allaient suivre.

" Edward " dis je en le regardant

" Ouvre " dit il en me regardant un sourire en coin sur le visage

Les mains tremblante, j'ouvris délicatement le petit et décrouvis un magnifique solitaire.

" Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser Bella ? "

" Ohhh Edwaaard , ouiiiii , oh ouiiiii " dis je en me jetant à son cou

Il sortit alors la bague de son écrin et vint la placer a mon doigt

" Je t'aime Bella, pour toujours ... "

_Voila !_

_J'espere que ca vous plait toujours autant !_

_Bisous et à bientôt _

_*JaneDeBoy*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette mini fic !_

_Je n'ai pas eu trop d'inspiration donc je ne suis pas vraiment rentrée dans trop de détails._

_J'èspère quand même qu'il vous plaira._

_Merci pour vos reviews, même si y en a pas eu beaucoup :( ,ca fait quand même plaisir._

_**alice'n'tom, cynthia, marion, chouchoumag, bichou85, celine68990, mel031, pierard85, Ilonka**._

_Sur ce ... Bonne lecture _

_

* * *

_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Quelques mois plus tard ..._**

Aujourd'hui est mon jour. Notre jour.

D'adord Emmett et Rose, ensuite Jasper et Alice, et maintenant Edward et moi.

On allait enfin se dire oui pour la vie.

J'étais assise dans la voiture, les mains tremblante, lorsque mon père m'ouvrit la portière.

" Et bin ma chérie ? Je t'ai connue plus forte que ca . "

" Facile à dire, c'est pas toi qui te marie aujourd'hui. "

" Y a pas de quoi avoir peur, ta pas de marche à monter ou descendre, donc pas d'occasion pour toi de tomber "

" Ahaha, très marrant. "

" Allez Bella vient. " dit il en me tendant sa main, que je pris, et sortis de la voiture.

" Tu es magnifique ma chérie, et toi aussi la dedans ! " dit il en posant sa main sur mon ventre.

Automatiquement j'y posais aussi la mienne et carressais mon ventre bien arrondi par mes 5 mois de grossesses.

**_Flash-Back_**

Ca faisais un mois déjà que Jasper et Alice était marié et ils étaient rentrés hier de leur semaine en lune de miel.

Pour l'occasion Alice nous avaient concoctée un après midi shopping avec Rose.

Nous étions dans les cabines d'essayages depuis 5 minutes et je ralais déjà.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Bella ? " me demanda Rose derrière le rideau.

" C'est le troisième soutif que j'essaye et il me va trop petit, pourtant j'ai pris la bonne taille. "

" Tu veux que j'aille te chercher une taille au dessus ? "

" Oui je veux bien s'il te plait "

Rhaaaa j'en avais marre, j'étais fatiguée, j'en pouvais plus.

Dix minutes après je passais en caisse avec mes nouveaux sous vêtements.

" Les filles, j'ai faim, on peut aller grignotter quelque chose ? "

" Ok "

Nous nous installâmes a la terasse d'un café, et les filles prirent chacune un thé tandis que je me prenais un milk shake à la fraise accompagné d'une gauffre chocolat chantilly.

" Hé Bella on a manger y a même pas deux heures, t'as déjà la place pour une gauffre ? "

" Oh que oui. Je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment mais c'est une catastrophe, je fais que manger. Heureusement j'ai pas pris trop de poids, juste de la poitrine apparement. " leurs dis-je

" T'es peux etre enceinte ! " me dit Rose alors que je faillis m'étouffer avec mon milk-shake

" Pardon ? " lui demandais-je

" Bin quoi tu en as les premiers signes, c'est tout. "

" Tu as tes règles ? " me demanda Alice

" Euh j'aurais du les avoirs hier, mais ca veux pas automatiquement dire que je suis enceinte " m'empressais-je de leurs dire

" Bon bin si d'ici deux-trois jours tu les as toujours pas, tu fais un test, ok ? "

" Ok "

Nous finimes alors notre après midi shopping.

Je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher d'y penser. Enceinte ! Et si elle avait raison ? Edward serait il content ou aurait-il voulu attendre encore ?

Deux jours plus tard, aucune apparition des règles et la nausée qui m'avait pris ce matin en me levant ne faisait qu'affirmer mes soupçons.

J'avais appelée Alice pour lui dire que je n'étais pas en mesure de venir travailler avec elle en lui disant qu'elles avaient certainement eu raison lors de notre sortie shopping, ce qui me valu un tympan perçé !

J'étais, alors allée à la pharmacie du coin et m'étais pris un test. Une fois arrivée à l'appart, je m'étais empréssée d'aller à la salle de bain.

" Bella ? "

" Je suis dans la chambre " criais-je à Edward qui venait de rentrer

" Hey mon amour tu vas mieux ? " me demanda t-il tout en venant se poser à mes côtés sur le lit puis m'embrassa tendrement.

" Ca va ! " lui dis-je " j'ai un cadeau pour toi "

Je lui tendis alors une boite de petite taille ornée d'un ruban.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

" Regarde "

Je le vis alors défaire délicatement le ruban, puis ouvrir la boite.

Je scrutais son regard à la recherche de la moindre expression et ce que j'y vis me fis alors sourire.

" Tu ... " commenca t-il en touchant du bout des doigts le petit babygro.

" Je suis enceinte Edward ! "

" Oh Bella " dit il en me prenant dans ses bras " C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais eu mon amour "

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes me montrant tout son amour dans ce baiser.

**_Fin Flash-Back_**

" Encore en train de rêvasser hein ? " me dit Charlie, me sortant de mes souvenirs.

" Excuse moi. "

" Oh moi je m'en fiche, je pense juste à ton futur époux qui t'attend avec impatience là dedans " dit il en montrant la grande porte en bois de l'église.

" Bon bin allons-y alors, puisqu'on attend que moi " dis je en avançant, montant les marches de la l'église, mon père à mon bras.

" Prête ? " demanda mon père

" Prête ! "

Un homme alors, que je n'avais jusque la pas remarquée, ouvrit les portes de l'église.

**_4 mois plus tard ..._**

Je sortais de la baignoire avec autant de difficultées et de grâce qu'une baleine !

Mon ventre était énorme, je ne voyais même plus mes pieds depuis un bout de temps déjà.

" Tu sais ma chérie " dis je en posant une main sur mon ventre

" Il serait peut être temps de sortir de la tu sais. Papa et Maman t'attendent avec impatience ma chérie. "

Je mis mon pyjama et partis rejoindre Edward qui venait de dresser le repas.

" Ca va mon amour ? Le bain ta fait du bien ? " me demanda t-il en m'embrassant

" Oui ca va. Ca sent bon, t'as fais quoi ? "

" Des lasagnes "

" Hummmmm, merci mon amour "

Nous prîmes notre repas tranquillement puis après avoir rangés nous partîmes nous coucher.

Edward me fit l'amour tendrement, puis nous nous emdormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Je me réveillais sur les coups de deux heures du matin par une forte douleur au ventre. Une contraction.

Je decidais alors de ne pas m'affoler et d'attendre. Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure les contractions se raprochèrent et ce firent plus douloureuses.

" Edward " dis je en le secouant, ne recoltant qu'un grogement.

" Edward " dis je plus fort en même temps qu'une contraction.

" Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? " demanda t-il encore endormit

" Edward lève toi, la petite va arriver "

" Quoi ? " dit-il en sautant du lit " T'es sûr ? Maintenant ? "

" Ouiiii ! Edward dépeche toi, emmene moi à l'hopital, VIIIIIIITEEEE ! " criais je ressantant une nouvelle contraction.

* * *

" Allez y Isabella, poussez "

" AHHHHH "

" C'est bien, elle arrive, sa tête est sortit. "

" C'est bien ma chérie, continue comme ca, t'es merveilleuse " dit Edward tout en m'embrassant le front

" J'en peux plus jsuis fatiguée ! "

" C'est bon Isabella, une dernière fois et c'est fini ... Allez y ... Maintenant ! "

Je me mis alors à pousser du mieux que je pouvais serrant la main d'Edward.

Et c'est à ce moment là que j'entendis mon bébé crier pour la première.

" C'est une magnifique petite fille Isabella, vous avez fait du très bon boulot."

La sage femme me déposa alors mon bébé sur moi et je pus admirer son adorable visage.

" Je t'aime Bella, elle est merveilleuse mon amour. Je vous aimes toutes les deux. "

" Je vous aimes aussi tout les deux mon amour. Merci pour tout. "

* * *

_Comme d'habitude ... J'espere que ca vous a plu !_

_Une petite review serait un pure plaisir !_

_Gros bisous et à bientôt sur "Par amour"_

_*JaneDeBoy*_


End file.
